Another man? No way!
by Celia Hime
Summary: This story takes place one week after the failed wedding. Ranma thinks Akane has another man in her life... is it true?
1. Chapter 1

Another man? No way!

Hi! My name is Célia and I'm French, so sorry for my English.

I discovered Ranma a long time ago (maybe 10 years!) but at that time I didn't notice it was a great anime (I was too focused on Sailor Moon I think!). I re-discovered the anime few months ago and I decided to buy the 38 mangas! And now, I just want to try to write a fanfiction (my second attempt). Please tell me if you like or if you dislike.

I don't own Ranma ½….. sniff.

**Chapter 1: a wedding shop…. **

The week after the failed wedding was really weird.

Akane seemed to be lost in her thoughts and Ranma wanted to talk to her, to make things clear but he just couldn't.

Now there she was, lying on her bed thinking of him…

'That baka, baka, baka, if he had just said that he was in love with me it would have been easier to talk now. But no! Maybe he is just NOT in love with me… but I could have sworn that he said that he loved me that day. Of course, he just thought I was dead… Am I so impressive? Is it so difficult for him to express his feelings? Baka, baka, baka', she rolled on her bed.

Another voice in her head was talking now, 'ne Akane? And you… have you told him clearly?' she was now very upset against herself. A single solution was offered to her to ease her anger, she took her pillow and threw it at the door, and cried "Bakaaaaaaaaaaa".

……………..

Of course, it was the time Ranma chose to go and talk to her. He didn't know exactly why his feet had leaded him here. 'Okay, calm down, just talk to her, it has been a week since the "wedding" and since, we weren't able to talk together and it is too bad, we are still fiancés, ne? yeeeeeeeeees, okay just knock, enter and ask her how she is, you can do it, you are a man! Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh…' Ranma stood before the door and was about to knock when he heard a "Bakaaaaaaaaaaaa" coming from the room.

'Okay, maybe it's just not the right time to talk to her, and was the "baka" for me?' he was about to leave when the man inside him told him to go and talk to her, the more you wait, the more difficult it is. He gathered all his courage and knocked.

……………

When she heard the knock, she knew the person outside had heard her word. 'Please, let's hope it's not him, please…'.

He didn't heard her answered, "Akane, it's Ranma, can we talk?"

She didn't know what to do, how she will explain the 'baka' and she was in her nightdress, she didn't feel at her ease, but she knew he knew she was in her room, "Hmm yes, come in…"

He walked in, and was so lost in his thoughts not knowing what to say, that he didn't look where he put his feet and he tripped over the pillow, the head first and flattened all his body on the floor.

When he lifted his head he found an interesting view, the legs of Akane who was standing up before him in her nightdress. Maybe a little bit too short… he just had a good view of her panties! And he just knew he was about to be hit… he waited, he waited but it never came, what in the hell? And then, he heard her laughing, she even gave him her hand to help him to stand and was laughing.

"Ha ha ha, ha Ranma, you should have seen your face! I didn't laugh so hard since a long time…" When he was standing besides her, she told him "But don't think I didn't notice your look under my nightdress so….." she hit him on the head but it was gently.

'What is she up to?' Ranma couldn't help staring at her, it felt so right to see her smile, she was just so cute.

Finally, Akane felt very happy to see him, he didn't seem to be upset, and when he entered her room he was so cute blushing. It was definitely her same old Ranma. "You wanna talk Ranma? Please sit down". They sat on her bed.

Ranma was in fact really proud of his entrance because there was no tension in the air. He looked her in the eyes and began: "hmm yes… I just… wanna… to make sure you are fine because…. A week …. The failed wedding…"

"Ranma, could you speak louder?" inside her she was very amused by him being so polite, so concerned and she decided that as he made the first step by coming to see her, she had to speak maybe for two.

"Ranma, first, the 'Baka' you heard was not for you, in fact it was for me and for you too, but it was… you know…" she wanted to make it clear but she found she was as him, she just couldn't look at him in the eyes and told him the truth. 'I'm as bas as him'.

Silence…..

He decided this time not to fail "Akane, I came to tell you I am very sorry for what had happened at our… hmm at the wedding. I hope you are not angry against me." Fouhhhhh, it was hard for him.

She was very impressed by his little talk, 'he thought I was angry, yes but…', he needed to be comforted, it was so weird, normally it was her who needed this and she just wanted to make it clear with him, it was not his fault. She took his hand 'what am I just doing? Oh man, I'm blushing… calm down girl, breathe', "Ranma, yes I'm angry but not at you, … I'm angry because the others are so annoying sometimes, I didn't understand how they could make such a mess." 'Wait a minute girl, are you just telling you wanted to be married?'

"Akane, hmm, do you mean you…" Ranma couldn't finish his sentence as they heard Kasumi asking Akane to come down: "Akaneeeeeee! A call phone for you!"

'Saved!' "Yes Kasumi, I'm coming! I wonder who phones me at 9pm!" she got up and looked at Ranma "Sorry Ranma, we just have to finish this talk another time, good night" and she ran down the stairs leaving behind her a stunned Ranma.

…………..

Ranma was now in his room, he was very satisfied with himself (ha his macho man side…). 'This little talk was very interesting, I was right to go and see her, yeah I'm really a great man and a nice fiancé'. He looked at his hand, 'she took my hand, and she almost admitted she wanted the marriage not to be disturbed, maybe…'. When he went to sleep, he was happy, the first time in a week 'Maybe….'.

…………

The next morning it was Saturday, when he took his breakfast, Akane wasn't there and when he asked Kasumi where she was, she told him she was in town.

He thought that maybe he could have a walk too.

As he was walking in the streets, he was wondering where she could have been. Then he noticed her leaving a shop.

He sensed the tension coming up in his body, it was a Wedding shop!

'Hmmm, she really wanted this marriage, but…. Isn't it a little bit sudden, we just talked yesterday and we didn't make it clear about the marriage…' 'ahhh she said she would like to continue the talk…. But….'

He couldn't end his thought as his head couldn't move anymore, he saw, he saw, he saw a man….leaving the shop too… talking and laughing with Akane and Akane taking his arm as they walked away….. 'What the….' Ranma was petrified 'Another man! With my fiancée, in a wedding shop, no wayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy'

………

To be continued

See you next chapter,

Célia


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: the smile on her face**

Ranma couldn't believe it! His Akane… well hmmm Akane… was with another man in a wedding shop.

Now that he was able to think, he was wondering which solution was the right one:

1 – That man was his new fiancé

2 – That man was helping her choosing her wedding dress

3 – That man was a sorcerer and had put a spell on Akane

…. Yeah the third one is certainly the right one…

'I will just follow them a little bit, but not for me, just to make sure Akane is alright, (because of the spell of course!) lol'

…….

Meanwhile in the street, Akane was smiling at the man she was holding the arm.

Akane: "You know, I found the dress IN-CRE-DI-BLE, I'm sure this gonna be a great wedding."

The man: "Yes, I'm sure, I'm so happy!"

The man was tall, brown hair with green eyes; he was wearing jeans and a white shirt. He was about 25 or 28 years. He just looked so cute and all the girls in the street were looking at him. Akane felt the jealous looks of these girls.

But she didn't feel one jealous look, 100 meters behind her, but coming from a man!

………..

Ranma was fuming inside; he noticed that the 'cute' couple that Akane and this man were making attracted all the looks. Grrrrr….. Damn that man!

He tried to think if he had already seen him somewhere but no, no, he just didn't know that damn guy! Ranma sighed and went on with his head down.

So…. he didn't notice that the 'couple' had stopped walking.

And the collision with the man was inevitable. BAAMMM.

Ranma: "shiiiittt"

The man: "Hmm, young man, are you alright?"

Akane: "Ranma? What are you doing here? Were you following me?"

Ranma looked him in the eyes then Akane, then him, then Akane, 'okay I have to say something, quick, quick…', "Hmm, no, of course I was not following you! Ah ah ah, you uncute tomboy, ah ah ah…… I was just hmmm… going to this shop just after…"

Akane and the man looked at the shop he was mentioning, it was a jewelry store.

Akane: "Ranma, you are going to a jewelry store? That is certainly not your type..." 'Is he going to buy a jewel for one of his fiancées? Is it someone's birthday? Maybe he wants to buy a ring? For me?...' At this thought, Akane blushed slightly.

The man saw Akane lost in her thought and took her by the shoulders, "Akane, are you alright? Hmm you know this boy?"

Ranma didn't know what to say, why there was a jewelry store just right here… "Hmm, sorry I'm in a hurry" 'Okay, I'm panicking, great, and why is he putting his hands on her…grrrr….'

Ranma turned to the man, looked him in the eyes and told him "She is a tomboy, but take care of her" then he faced Akane, "Be happy with him" and then, he ran away…

While he was running, but not knowing where, he was thinking of his words… 'Why did I say such stupid things? I'm really no good… why is she thinking about… and above all, is it really her new fiancé? Hmm Ranma, you should have wondered that before giving your blessing! If he is not, I will die of shame….'

………………….

Akane couldn't believe her eyes; Ranma had acted so weirdly…

Akane: "Hmm, Yusuke, this was Ranma…"

Yusuke laughed: "Ah ah ah, this is your Ranma? Your fiancé? He sure is someone!"

Akane blushed: "He is certainly not MY Ranma and he had several fiancées you know…."

Yusuke: "Ahhh Akane, don't worry I will take care of you just as Ranma asked me to!"

And he laughed and that made Akane laughed, she didn't know exactly why, she hadn't understood the way Ranma had acted. But Yusuke was true, Ranma was someone!

Akane: "Well, we could spend more time speaking about that Baka but I think we have a lot of things to do, ne?"

Yusuke took a paper in his pocket "so next, the deli! Let's go!"

Akane followed him, she thought about the words of Ranma, 'the words he told Yusuke, the way he ran, was he jealous? Yeeeeeeess that's it! He is!' and that thought made her smile, a bright smile.

……………………

Ranma was looking again at the couple; Akane seemed pretty comfortable with this man…. They even laughed together. 'Wait! He is older! Maybe 10 years older than her! Akane loved older men? More mature men? Hey! I'm mature! (suuuuuuuuure)'.

He saw them walking and then something hit his heart…. The smile on Akane face, a true, a bright smile, one coming from the heart… She just looked so perfect, so cute, so 'you are the sunshine of my life' (okay, I'm going too far  ).

'She is so happy with this guy, Has she ever smiled to me that way?... yes but I'm sure I didn't respond to it correctly, true, every time she smiles like this I feel so confused that I can do anything… and now she has a new man in her life… what a shame!'.

That's when he took a fundamental decision, "There is no other man in Akane's life, her fiancé is me, the one and only, and whoever is this guy, I will beat him!".

And why not beginning with a jewelry store for example...?

……………………..

Akane and Yusuke were sitting in a bar.

Yusuke:"Pffff, a wedding it's certainly hard to prepare, the dress, the suit, the flowers, the deli, the music…."

Akane: "Yes, I'm exhausted, but I want it perfect!"

Yusuke: "It will be my dear Akane, it will be!... Hmm Akane, tell me more about your failed wedding?"

Akane: "Nani? What do you want to know, it is past and I already told you the main things about it. I don't want to think about it anymore."

Yusuke: "Akane, go on!" He told her in a seductive way: "Tell me your secrets… Aka-chan…"

Akane blushed, "Hmm… I wanted to make him a gift, but I wanted to make this wedding too I think… maybe… but he didn't say he loved me and a lot of persons came and ruined everything, the house, the wedding, and my good spirits!"

Yusuke took her hand in his and she went on, "So I hope this wedding will just be right and perfect!".

………………..

To be continued…

Sorry, it's shorter than I wanted it to be.

A big thanks for the reviews, it really helps a lot!

Thanks for reading and see you next chapter!

Célia


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: No way to explain…**

Ranma was now lying on his futon, looking at the ceiling.

'Hmmm…. I need to prepare something… something that will prevent Akane from marrying this man… but something she couldn't think it was me and because I was jealous… because I'm not jealous, it's just… I just think that man is not the right for her, he is too old! I need to rescue her' "Hey hey hey, what a great superhero I make!"

"And you maybe want a cape, a blue pantyhose and red panties!"

Ranma turned his head to see who had just talked. And horror, it was Akane, 'Hmm what did I say aloud? I hope just the part of the superhero!'

"Ah ah ah, Akane, I didn't hear you entering my room!"

Akane: "Normal, you were too lost in your thoughts and too interested in the ceiling to hear anything!". She approached him.

Ranma sat on his futon and she kneeled before him. 'What the hell is she doing in my room at 10pm! Oh man she is in pajamas' Ranma didn't feel comfortable at all.

"Hmm Akane, you want to tell me something?" 'Oh shit and if she wants to talk about her new wedding….'

Akane was blushing slightly: "Hmm no, hmm I mean yes… I just couldn't sleep so I don't know why but I came to see if you were sleeping… your dad is not here?"

Ranma: "He told me that he was playing with your dad and that he will come and sleep when he wins! So I think I still have few hours before me…" 'I just talked about hours? Oh oh I hope she didn't get it wrong….'

But Akane, who is less perverted than him, didn't notice: "ah ok!"

Ranma: "So Akane you came to see if I was sleeping? I'm not and…"

Akane: "Ranma, I need to talk to you about something, in fact about today, I…"

Akane was cut by Ranma: "No Akane, you don't have to explain, I know what you want to talk about and I understand but I just want to say to you that I promise I won't interfere, I will just try to make you see the real nature of things."

Akane was speechless: "Heuuu yes, okay… So good night" and Akane went back to her room.

Ranma was very proud of him, 'Great the little speech!... Akane I will show you that this man is not for you' and finally he went to sleep.

………..

When Akane went back to her room, she sat on her bed and tried to think about what happened. First, she didn't manage to sleep because she was thinking about Ranma behavior with Yusuke and her and she wanted to know if Ranma was jealous or not sooo… she had took her courage with her and went to ask him. And for the second time in the day, she hadn't understood Ranma. '…. Make you see the real nature of things….' These words were echoing in her mind… 'Okay girl, just put everything in the right order:

1 – Ranma follows me (I'm pretty sure….)

2 – He made a scene and asked a man to take care of me

3 – Ranma is jealous

4 – He told me he wants to make me see the real nature of things

So………. Yes! He wants me to realize that he is jealous when I am with other men and so it means that he likes me!... Okay! (I'm not wrong, ne?...) and finally she went to sleep.

……………

The next morning in the kitchen

Akane was talking with Kasumi: "Yes sister the wedding is gonna be a real success! I'm so excited! But you know it is a secret so…."

Ranma entered the kitchen and saw the two sisters complotting together, he was sure he heard the word "wedding", 'okay, so now Kasumi knows for Akane wedding, great!': "Hi girls!"

Kasumi: "Oh hi Ranma, there are your bentos, have a nice day at school!"

Akane: "Thanks sister! You are ready Ranma?"

Ranma: "Yes, we can go!" 'Maybe she will try to speak about the wedding on the way to school…'

'I don't think it's the right time to speak about our relationship, and after school I must see Yusuke… I will try to speak to Ranma tonight', Akane thought and took Ranma by the arm, "Hurry up or we will be late!"

The way to the school was very quiet,

'Okay Ranma, you decided it was time to act, so I don't know… be a man and ask her for a date or … yes I know, a walk to the park after school… go! Go! Go! Go!...' Ranma went down off the fence near Akane, "Hmmm, Akane… I was just wondering if…." 'No, I can't, I can't, yes, you can, you can!'

Akane tried to look him in the eyes: "Hmm yes Ranma…"

'Oh no, don't look at me, not in the eyes… and with that look that says that you expect something from me… be a man! Be a man! Be a man!' "I was just wondering ifafterschoolyouwouldliketomakeawalktotheparkwithme". 'Breathe, breathe…'

Akane stopped walking, 'he just asked me out?...', "Yes Ranma, I think a walk with you at the park would just be nice…"

Ranma was very relieved, 'Okay, one point…' "So I will wait for you at the end of classes."

Akane: "Oh no Ranma! I'm sorry but I just remember that I must meet Yusuke after school"

Ranma felt a hit in his heart, "Hmm Yusuke…."

Akane: "Yes Yusuke, you know the man I was with yesterday, the…"

Ranma was seeing red, "Ah ah ah ah ah" 'just stop laughing that way!' "Yes…he… seems to be a… little bit older than you…"

Akane: "Ah yes! Yusuke is 27!"

Ranma: "What! 27! But Akane, you… can't…"

But Akane was running to school, "Hurry up Ranma, it's almost time…"

Ranma was down…

Akane turned on herself to look at Ranma: "But Ranma, that's not mean that I don't want to go to the park with you, maybe tomorrow?" and she smiled, the bright smile he had seen the day before…

Ranma felt a little bit disoriented, she wanted to be with Yusuke and with him? 'Don't forget, respond to her smile…' "Okay, if you say so Akane, tomorrow will be fine" and, with that, he caught Akane up. He surprised her and himself too by taking her by the hand…

………….

At the end of school

Ranma watched Akane running off the school to that damn man… 'No, today, I won't follow them… no… I'm not like this… and this is just a coincidence that I'm going in the same direction…'

Akane and Yusuke were heading to a church. 'A church? True, Akane was in a western wedding dress at 'our' wedding but a church? Ahh maybe she doesn't want to make it at home… I understand…'

He looked inside the church (of course, not by curiosity… just to make sure Akane is alright…). Akane and Yusuke were repeating the ceremony; she even had a bunch of red roses in her hands. She looked so beautiful… He noticed there were two more persons with them in the church, but he could only see the figures and as he didn't want to be discovered, he couldn't approach more…

………………

When she left school, Akane ran to meet Yusuke, she didn't have to be late at the church, a repetition is very important for a wedding. She was relieved she arrived on time.

She saw Yusuke with a bunch of red roses.

Yusuke: "Hi Akane, how are you? This is for you…" and he gave her the red roses.

Akane blushed slightly, 'I love red roses' "Ha yes, thank you…"

Yusuke: "Akane, you seem a little bit tensed; you are so cute when you are blushing…"

Akane, 'cute, cute, cute' "Hmm thanks…" 'Well that makes a difference with 'uncute tomboy''. "Are they arrived?"

Yusuke: "Yes, let's going into the church".

…………………..

Ranma was trying to see more and, what had to happen, just happened, he just tripped over a step of the church, 'Shiitttt, run man, ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnn…'

Of course, Akane had heard the big noise! When she turned to see who was there, she noticed it was a man, who was running away from the church… of course she noticed the detail that will make the difference, the little black braid… 'Oh no! It was Ranma! No, no, no! Had he seen everything? What am I gonna do, How will I explain?'

Yusuke: "What's the matter Akane? Everything is alright? Akane? Akane?"

Akane: "Hmm yes… we have to make a good repetition, let's going on…"

……………….

To be continued….

I hope you are still enjoying the story, I think next chapter will be the beginning of explanation…

Thanks a lot for the reviews, THANKS!

(Nani means What)

See you next chapter,

Célia


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A good explanation?**

Ranma was now walking home. He was shocked, having seen an "almost" wedding of Akane with another guy made him wanted to cry, he was shaking. The thing between Akane and this damn Yusuke were going fast, too fast!

"Akane, how could you do that to me? After all we have been through together… Even if it wasn't clear we were fiancés, and it means a thing, a little thing… well something (I'm a man after all, I don't have to be too sensitive…)".

…..

At the church

Akane: "Yusuke… I'm sorry I must go, I wanted to make a good repetition but I can't… I'm sorry… Tell them I'm sorry…" And she ran outside.

Yusuke tried to understand and shouted "Akaneeeeeeee" but she was already in the street.

The others people in the church were just watching.

………..

Ranma was at a corner of a street when he heard someone yelling his name. He knew it was her. 'She is not fast. I thought she would be here before… No, you thought she would finish her repetition but you HOPED she would follow you…ohh just shut up!'

She was still running "Ranmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa waiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitt".

He stopped and waited for her.

When she arrived, she couldn't look him in the eyes. Ranma played a little bit with her: "Hmm yes you want to?".

Of course, Akane knew his game: "Ranma, don't play with me, I know you and you know that I know that you know that…"

Ranma: "hmm could you be a little bit CLEARER!"

Akane was getting a little bit angry: "RAN-MA! YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I WANNA TALK ABOUT!"

Ranma stopped to play with her, 'ahh I prefer when it's not serious but she is right' "Yes, I know, and I think we need to talk. Maybe we can finally make our way to the park…"

……………..

The walk to the park was very very quiet.

'How I will explain that? Why did he have to follow me?'

Ranma was trying to calm himself. 'This entire story is not bad, I will make my way through it, and there will be a solution…'

……………….

They found a bench near the lake.

Akane spoke the first: "Well, Ranma, what you saw… In fact, I don't know what you saw…"

Ranma laughed: "Ah ah ah, you don't know what I saw? Are you kidding me? I saw you in a church with a bunch of red roses, this man, Yusuke and two people… And…"

Akane could see his look was becoming darker…

"And… the last time when I saw you with that man in the street, I will tell you the truth…"

Akane became tensed… "Ranma you must know that…"

Ranma interrupted her: "Please, listen to me; I don't want any excuses or false explanation… In fact, after our little talk after the failed wedding, I wanted to see you on Saturday, just to make sure we were okay. But you had left house, and I went in town to see if I could find you… and…"

Akane felt embarrassed.

"And you were both leaving a wedding shop! I followed you to be sure I was not dreaming and when I saw the look you were sharing, I understand that Yusuke and you were planning a wedding."

Akane didn't know what to tell him: "Ranma, please… don't get it wrong…"

"And today! Today, the church! What do you want me to think; yes I'm enraged, yes I'm angry."

Akane looked at him: "But Ranma, why are you feeling so sad about it?"

Ranma: "You dare asking me why?" 'Damn, she doesn't get it or she wants to hear it clearly…'

Akane didn't understand Ranma at all 'Why is he so angry?'

Akane: "Ranma, there seems to be a misunderstanding between us…"

Ranma looked at her, and she thought a small tear was rolling on his cheek, he became very angry: "Akane, you are playing with me, we are fiancés, does that mean still a thing for you?" he was almost shouting: "I'm leaving Akane, I can't take it anymore! Have a nice life…"

Akane couldn't believe her eyes, Ranma, the Ranma she had known, the insensitive (well except sometimes…) was making her a big scene and she just didn't know why. 'There must be something… Okay just put something in order in your head… But hey he said he was leaving?" Quickly she grabbed him by the arm and was now shouting too:

"RANMA SAOTOME! You are not leaving easily, you sat down and we will make it clear, I really don't get it and I'm not joking… And yes if I am a little embarrassed it's because of the secret… But you don't go anywhere… As you said we are still fiancés, and we will act as adults… So SAT DOWN!"

Ranma looked Akane in the eyes, he had often saw her angry but that time, it was really more than that, more than exasperation. 'And did she just talk about a secret? Maybe listening won't be a bad thing' So he sat down on the bench.

Akane cleared her throat and began to talk. "Okay, let me just 2 minutes to understand what you think:

1 – you saw me and a man in a wedding shop

2 – you told him to take care of me

3 – you saw me with him in a church

4 – you wished me to have a good life"

Ranma was silent, he knew he didn't have the right to talk before she had finished her speak.

But she was laughing! 'Oh no! Now she is just making fun of me for being jealous! Of course, she had a new fiancé, a nice life to live… and now I'm alone…'

Akane stopped laughing when she saw he was really hurt "Hmm sorry Ranma"

"Now you are going to listen to me carefully… You think I'm getting married with Yusuke?"

He nodded but couldn't look her in the eyes; the bench was really interesting…

"Ranma, look at me! What I'm going to tell you, I'm telling you once, but I will because I know you are really hurt." He couldn't move so she took his face in her hands. The feeling of her hands on his face was really nice and by the look she was giving to him, he knew he wasn't going to be hurt, he relaxed a little bit.

'Yeah great girl, so confident but now… how do I say this without saying it clearly?'

Ranma was waiting her to talk, she blushed a little and was getting tensed, 'Okay, she is gonna tell me something very important it seems…'

Akane finally spoke after what seems an eternity: "Ranma, I'm not going to marry Yusuke and (this is not a declaration… this is not a declaration…) I will never marry a man that is not you".

WHAT?

Ranma was trying to think but had she just said that…? 'Calm down...' He sensed the hands on his face were shaking and she was no longer looking him in the eyes, she was just looking at her feet. So he took her hands in his hands and put them on his lap. 'Okay man, this is a declaration, noooooooo, yeeeeesss, nooooo, yeeeeeeeeeeessss'.

Akane was red, 'why? If I only told him about the fact I was not marrying Yusuke… Why?... Why? Because you knew it was right, and that maybe you would never find the courage to tell him in other circumstances. But what if he was not thinking as me?'

Ranma knew he had to say something: "Hmm Akane, I… hmm… I…" 'Oh very good my boy…'

Akane finally looked at him, he seemed so surprised and she looked so scared.

'Wait! Why is she scared?'

Akane managed to whisper: "Please Ranma, say something or do something, I don't know, leave, tell me you..."

'Ahh she wants to be reassured… I'm not able to think… no to speak… Do something, quick!' and he took her in his arms. It was a little bit brusque but it was the only thing he could do. He was shaking and she was shaking.

He rubbed her back "It's okay, Akane, please stop shaking, relax…."

She laughed in his chest: "I'm not the only one shaking!" and she put her arms around in waist. She was now breathing against his chest. In fact, she was used to his chest, but this time it was different and she just couldn't believe it. "I'm taking it as a good choice! Ne?" and she felt his smile 'Well he just can speak!'

Ranma was relaxing too, but something was perturbing him… there was still that wedding, and a secret….

When he was able to speak, well 5 minutes later, he asked her: "Akane, and what about the wedding?"

Akane tensed a little bit, 'what am I going to tell?': "Hmm Ranma, didn't you see two more people in the church and Yusuke doesn't remind you of somebody?"

……………………….

To be continued!

Thanks a lot for the reviews (I know the same sentence but it is really great to have reviews!)

For goku90504: yes Akane is perverted, but as a girl, I have the duty to make Akane less perverted than Ranma! lol

For thereviewergirl: I don't know how many chapters I will write… but I will try to make almost 10 chapters because I think there are a lot of things that must happen…

Next chapter: surely stuff around the wedding and of course around our cute "new" couple!

Thanks, thanks again and see you soon!

Célia


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Deals**

On the bench

Akane was still in Ranma's arms but Ranma seemed to be more concerned by this mysterious wedding and this guy, Yusuke, than by his fiancée.

Akane sensed him wondering, and it was 10 minutes since he had said a word… Sure it was good to be in his embrace but he had to learn that when he is holding her, he had to think about her and only her.

Ranma was lost in his thoughts, 'Somebody must remind me of Yusuke… but who?'

Akane wanted to find something, 'I know, I just have to say something to surprise him and he will be concentrated on me.'

"Hmm Ranma… As you seem to be more concerned by other people wedding than by me, I think that finally I will marry Yusuke…"

'Ahh she just said something but what…. Remember, remember… euhh… has she just said that she will marry Yusuke?'

He put his hands on her shoulders to face her. "Akane, you are kidding me? You…"

Akane put a finger on his lips, "Yes, for this time, it was a joke but if you keep being in your thoughts whereas you should be concerned by me… while you are holding me…"

"Ah ah ah, women, so complicated… "

"What? I'm leaving Ranma, it's late and tomorrow we have school…" She said it very seriously and Ranma couldn't tell if she was really angry or not, and as it was her that made this declaration, he had to make something not to ruin this day.

Akane had the time to get up and was walking (but very slowly) and when she heard Ranma calling her and catching up with her, she was very proud of herself.

"Akane, please don't be angry, not today… okay I was maybe lost in my thoughts but you know about that wedding, I'm sorry… you are right we must go back home." And with that, he took her hand, he was not secured yet about that part but someday it will be natural.

"But Akane… can you tell me more about Yusuke and the wedding?"

"Hmm let me think about it… I will tell you more but I want something in return…"

"Oh Akane that's not fair!" 'Ranma, for tonight you say Yes and that's all' "Okay, okay, so tell me what you want…"

Akane stopped their walk and faced him, she had a smile on her lips: "My dear Ranma, as you said earlier maybe, I say Maybe, women are sometimes complicated and you know what, you win a fiancée, I'm a girl and I'm here to complicate your life (but just a little bit) so, my dear Ranma, you will have to guess what I want… a sign? You don't have to buy something."

'Aie aie aie, another headache… why me?' "Akane, please, tell me…" but she was running home.

"Akaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnneeeeeeeeeee"

…………………………………..

When they arrived home, Akane hurried in the kitchen to see Kasumi.

"Hey Kasumi!"

"Akane, you look very happy today? Something new linked to a need to hurry?"

"Ah yes… I'm really sorry about the repetition, do you forgive me?" Akane was looking at her with puppy eyes.

"Yes I forgive you if you told me why you leave the repetition; you know it was important for me…"

"Hmm yes, it was because of Ranma… it seems that we are together now… in a way…" 'Oh no, I'm blushing…'

They heard Ranma entering the kitchen: "Hey Kasumi, dinner is ready?" 'Hey wait a minute, Akane is blushing… she may have said something about tonight… but wait a second minute… Kasumi knew about the wedding… could it be? But why is it a secret?'

"Yes, dinner will be ready in five minutes I think!" Kasumi was very calm, as usual.

……………………….

Ranma and Akane went to sit down in the veranda, they sat in silence as if they were looking at the pond but, in fact, they were lost in their thoughts. Ranma wanted to know about this wedding and Kasumi but he wanted to find what Akane wanted… Akane was wondering about her relationship with Ranma, is it gonna change at home, at school?...

They were so lost that they didn't notice everybody was now sitting around the table and was watching them. They were sitting so close, shoulder against shoulder, that they can't even see if they were holding hands. And Akane put her head on his shoulder.

Of course, the two fathers were feeling like dancing naked on the table but they were held back by Kasumi and Nabiki who didn't want to disturb the couple by a scene. The sisters were almost sure Ranma and Akane didn't want to show their closeness.

Kasumi called them: "Ranma, Akane, dinner is ready!"

They blushed when they noticed how close they were. And when they saw everybody and their fathers crying of joy, they understood…

"My dear Akane, I'm so happy! Genma, the two schools will be united soon!"

"Daddy, please…."

"My son, I'm very proud of you! You made the right decision!"

"Daddy, please…"

Nabiki was laughing inside him: 'hey hey hey, I took a great picture of them, shoulder by shoulder…and I already know what I will ask with it!'

The dinner longed for what it seems an eternity for Ranma and Akane.

……………………….

When it was time to get to bed, they were pushed together by their fathers in Akane's room!

When the door closed, they were somehow relieved by the tranquility offered by the room.

But, of course, they were a little bit stressed by the fact that they were alone in her room and now that they were really together…

They sat on the bed and Akane lied down: "What a mess! I'm glad we have a little bit of tranquility… In fact, we said nothing about us and we even didn't agree about telling them or not… they have decided for us!"

Ranma looked at her, for the first time, he was feeling nervous but not as much as before, "Yes, but in fact, we gave them a look at us, without knowing it! I mean I didn't notice we were sitting so closed!" and Ranma lied down next to her.

They were both looking at the ceiling… (yes it can't be very interesting sometimes…). Okay, now nervousness was getting them.

'Breathe Ranma, breathe… just say something…' "Hmm Akane, I think I learnt something about the wedding… but first I want to know what you want… you know I'm trying hard to understand women…"

"Oh Ranma, I'm very impressed! You want to understand me! But you know as you are as man as woman you have your own part of femininity… but tell me what you guess about the wedding…"

"No no no… we have a deal!"

She rolled on her side: "Ranma, I think you can easily guess what I want from you"

He rolled on his side to face her, of course big mistake; his body was almost touching her.

They blushed: "Hmm sorry Akane…"

"No, no Ranma, it doesn't matter, I mean… hmm… it's funny in a way!"

"Funny?"

"Yes, I always thought that when we would be together, I would be the one to be stressed but when I saw you, your face and your tensed body, the fact that you can't look at me in the eyes, I think you are the more stressed, one point for you!"

"Noooo I'm not stressed at all! I mean, with a lot of fiancées, 'very bad, very bad… hmm her eyes….' I mean with a lot of girls in love with me, I learnt how to act with women, so I'm not stressed at all" 'Yeah I'm a man!'

"Okay, so look at me in the eyes and give me what I want from you…" 'Shut up butterflies in my stomach, since when I'm confident in myself?'

Ranma gulped 'ah ah ah, you want to be the more confident of us! And you want me to kiss you' He smiled "Akane, do you think we will play little games like this every day?"

"Hmm yeah why not?" and she laughed.

"Okay, but you know I love winning and you too even if you don't want to admit it…"

"Okay, okay, I don't want to lose to you and you don't want to lose to me so…"

"So… I'm not kissing you tonight" 'Damn this game, it was really tempting…'

"Whhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaattttt? But you know, if you don't kiss me, I won't give you any pieces of information about the wedding" 'Courage my girl, courage!' and Akane put her arms around Ranma's neck, and approached her body from his.

'Okay, so now, she is trying to kill me… but she is shaking… so cute…'

'Shit! I'm shaking… breathe, breathe… you are not ridiculous, he IS your boyfriend!'

"Akane, you are shaking, are you cold?" He asked with concern so she couldn't say if he was ironical.

"Hmm yes that's it, I'm cold!" 'He knows, he knows…'

Ranma put his arms around her waist and held her very close to him. He smelled her hair, 'I will certainly get used to this'.

Akane stopped shaking and lost herself in his embrace, she was about to fall in sleep when the door of her room opened. And then a flash!

Nabiki was very proud of her photo! Ranma and Akane on the same bed, holding each others!

………………..

Ranma sat down but was still holding Akane: "NABIKI, what the hell are you just doing here?"

'Note for myself, lock the door when I want to be with Ranma', "Sister, you don't know how to knock at a door?"

"Of course I know, but I wanted a great picture! And this one…. The best ever… You are so cute…"

Ranma got up to take the camera from Nabiki: "Okay Nabiki, just tell us what you want"

Nabiki laughed: "ah ah ah, I don't want money this time… I want the truth…"

Ranma and Akane: "The truth? Which truth?"

"Okay, boy and girl, I want to know the truth about a certain wedding to be…"

Akane: "Oh no, not you also…"

"The truth or the pictures will be given to Ranma's fiancées and will be sold at school!"

Ranma was still trying to get the camera: "That's not fair Nabiki, I didn't know anything about that damn wedding".

Akane was wondering, telling them or not, 'but wait, I still didn't have my kiss! So for tonight, nothing!' "Well, I know something but I will tell you tomorrow, before I must talk to somebody and Ranma must give me something, ne Ranma?"

…………………………………..

To be continued

And for a little change (lol), thanks for reading and thanks a lot for the reviews, THANKS!

I try to update every 2 or 3 days to make the story going on quickly.

So see you soon!

Célia


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: That's a beginning**

In Akane room

"Well, well, well… I was sure you knew something Akane, I'm very glad I made these photos, you are so cute… and I'm sure you will tell me everything, little sister. For tonight, it's ok, but tomorrow… I let you two alone, but please don't make too much noise, I need some sleep!!" and she left the room leaving two red Akane and Ranma.

'Damn Nabiki! It's not easy and she is not helping! She ruined my effort to have a kiss…'

Ranma decided to break the silence: "Ah ah ah! Your sister is very… hmm very funny" 'yes and now it becomes more difficult for me to touch Akane… she may think that….'

"Hmm yes funny is the word… ah ah ah…. I think we must get used to this kind of jokes…" Akane got up from the bed to come near Ranma. She gripped his arms 'What am I just doing now?'

'Hmm it's me or she wants me to hold her?'

'Am I throwing myself in his arms?' She was looking at the floor, "Hmm sorry Ranma, I just don't know…"

"Well sure it's weird, but it's weird in a nice way… I mean, as far as I know, as you are my official fiancée you don't need to apologize every time you come near me or every time you touch me"

"hmm yes… it's just I'm not feeling so sure about this, I know it's a beginning and it's normal to feel unsecured but in fact, I'm not really sure about what you are feeling… I told you that I want to spend my life with you but you said nothing… you held me so I thought… but I need something more, I just need to hear you telling me that you felt the same thing." And she lifted her head to look him directly in the eyes.

'Go Ranma tell her... Look at her pleading eyes and tempting lips' "Akane I… I… I won't marry a girl that is not you, I promise, you are the one and only…" 'Breathe, breathe… you see it was not as difficult as you thought!'

Akane was silently crying, she felt so relieved, she didn't know how much she was waiting for this day. "I'm so happy Ranma!"

Ranma didn't know what to do; he washed away some tears from her cheeks.

Akane lost the grip she had on Ranma, "Well, I think this has been a big day and I'm feeling tired, I think it's time to go to bed, I will see you tomorrow, good night Ranma…"

"'Kane" He took her hands, he was shaking

'Oh my god, he is going to kiss me… breathe my girl…'

Ranma put his arms around her waist to get closer 'you can do it! The first time is the more difficult but do it! You want it!!'

She looked in his eyes, he looked serious and he was so cute. She put her arms around his neck.

Their faces were few inches apart. She closed her eyes. 'Okay, go Ranma, go…'

And he put his lips on hers. She went closer in his embrace. It was feeling so right and it was so nice.

'Youhou Ranma! You know you need to breathe… yeah but her lips taste so good… you know you have the right to kiss her a second time and you will have the right all your life… houra!!!'

When they broke the kiss, they were blushing slightly.

"Well, I finally gave you what you wanted. So tomorrow, the truth… but as I want all the truth, I think you have the right to be kissed one more time"

"Ah… Sir Ranma, I will be forever grateful for this first kiss… but you know, as now we are a couple, we must share, so the second one, it's me that will give it to you, I hope you don't mind?"

"Hmm let me think about it…" Of course she didn't let him the time to tell more, and took his face in her hands, planted a kiss on his lips. This one was quicker but softer.

She put her hand on his cheek. "Okay, now Ranma, it's really time to go to bed, have a nice night!"

"Yes you are right" He took the hand she had on his cheek and they stayed 5 minutes just standing and looking in other eyes. "Ranma?"

"Ah yes, I'm leaving, good night Akane" and he left her room.

She jumped on her bed "pff… what a day!! And tomorrow… maybe more kisses?? Ahh damn him!! And truth…"

…………………………..

The next morning, Akane woke up very early.

She needed to talk to Kasumi. She went in her sister room.

"Kasumi?"

"Hmm yes Akane??"

"Sorry to come very early… In fact, I need to talk to you, I have a little problem…"

"With Ranma?"

"Hmm yes and no… and with Nabiki, they both know there is a wedding to be so I want to know if I cant tell them few things about it…"

"Ahh okay, I was sure they would have found in a way… I think we can talk tonight, after dinner, just the four of us, ne Akane?"

"Hmm yes… I'm sorry for not keeping the secret…"

"No, don't be sorry!! And how is it going with Ranma?"

Akane blushed a little bit: "hmm yes, for the moment it's fine… it's just the beginning…"

"I'm glad you two finally get along, I'm sure you will be a happy married couple! You want to prepare the breakfast with me?"

…………………………

Ranma couldn't remember when he had slept so well. 'For the first time, nobody came to disturb us… In fact, that's really strange… and someday, in fact, very soon, I will have to deal with my other fiancées! But I don't want to put Akane in danger… I think I will just have to talk about this with her today.'

When he went down, he heard Akane and Kasumi talking in the kitchen. 'Hmm these two are really getting along now… I'm sure the wedding is Kasumi's. And she can marry only one man that I know'.

He entered the kitchen and saw Akane with an apron cooking!! 'Oh noo… not the morning too…. Eh eh eh! I will surprise her' He approached her and put his hands on her hips: "BOUHHH!!"

But Akane was not surprised at all, "Ranma, I heard you coming when you were upstairs, so you will just have to improve yourself… and I know you wanted to make the food I'm making falling." She turned on herself to face him. "And you know what…."

"What??"

"If I don't take cooking lessons now, you will suffer later because I presume that Kasumi won't live with us and that we won't afford a chief!"

"Okay, one point for you… but please I don't mind when you are trying at the dinner because I have the night or the weekend… but the morning before school… shhs it's hard!"

"Ranmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" She was clenching her fists ready to hit him.

"Okay! Okay! Akane, I will just replay that scene". He left the kitchen and re-entered with a big smile on his face.

"Morning girls! Kasumi! Akane!" He came near Akane and smells what she was preparing. "Hmm, honey, this smells really nice, I'm sure it is very good, as usual…" and he turned to face her with his lips waiting for a morning kiss. "And that's when you are supposed to give me a quick peck on the lips and ask me 'hey darling, do you sleep well? '.

Akane was laughing and Kasumi was watching them bemused: "Hmm Ranma, have you been hit this morning? I didn't know you have already imagined your married life! What a change!"

Ranma was swallowing: "No! No! I never imagined my married life… it's just came out like this… it was a joke!!"

Akane was still laughing: "Ah ah ah, Ranma, that's obvious you are not ready for this every morning, you weren't sincere about the food… but I promise I will remember you want me to call you 'darling'!!! Okay, for today, I let Kasumi finish the breakfast." She was about to take off the apron but before…

"You want to wear your apron at school, 'Kane?"

"No, of course, but I've got something to do before taking off of it."

She approached Ranma and gave him a little peck on the lips, "Morning darling!", she laughed and left him alone in the kitchen with Kasumi.

Ranma was dumbfounded 'One point for her, she got me…' "What a girl!"

"Yes Ranma but you looked for it! Oh Ranma before you left, Akane talked to me and we will talk about the wedding tonight, it's okay for you?"

"Ahh yes the wedding… of course it's okay."

"I'm glad, so now breakfast is ready!"

…………………………………..

On the way to school, Ranma wanted to talk with Akane about the problem they will have to face: other fiancées!! Not a small one!

He was walking at her side, she was really glowing today.

"You know Ranma, I'm really happy we finally agree about our relationship… and I really loved your face this morning when I left you in the kitchen!!"

"You know, I'm sure I can leave you dumbfounded too, imagine if I kiss you in the middle of the classroom!!! Ah ah ah!"

"Yes I can imagine, but you would be as uneasy as me! So I win this part!!"

"No you don't"

"Yes I do"

And they went on and ran to school. They were earlier than usual so Shampoo missed them and when they arrived at school everybody was watching them suspiciously.

'They made it on time!... Look at her, she is smiling and him too!... Are they holding hands or it's me…'

They stopped their little argument when they heard nothing but the silence, and at school it was not normal.

'Wait a minute! Where is Shampoo? And Kuno?' Ranma looked around him, they were on time at school, okay, but why does everybody looks so dumbfounded? And then, he felt it, her hand in his hand, 'Just when that happened?'

Akane knew something was wrong… and she tightened her grip on Ranma's hand 'what the hell, how can I just tighten my grip on Ranma's hand if I'm not holding his hand?… Oh nooooooooo'

'Well, Akane tightened the grip… she would better have lost it!'

They finally separated themselves and of course Kuno arrived: "Ranma!!! I will kill you for forcing my dear Akane to hold your hand"

Then it rang, 'saved by the gong!' and they hurried to their classroom.

………………………………..

Of course, at lunch time, Akane was asked by her friends about the morning… and Ranma had the same treatment.

And at the end of classes, they hurried home.

Akane changed her clothes and went to the dojo. She just wanted to hit something, to free all the energy she had in her. 'Damn the school! Damn! They made this more difficult… and we haven't got the reaction of Ranma's other fiancées yet…' She was hitting the air. "Arghhhhhhh…. Why couldn't it be simple?"

And she heard a whisper: "Because, it has never been simple… and it's just like we were meant to face a lot of walls before getting together."

"Ranma? For how long have you been here?"

"Oh not so much… You seem pretty tensed… Come, and sit down"

She sat at his side: "What do you want to talk about?"

"I want to talk about dealing with other fiancées…."

She looked at him with a dark look, every time she hears about these girls, she felt her shoulders tensed.

"See! I think you are not in the mood for talking about that, sorry…"

"No! no! Ranma… we have to talk about them, even if it's hard for me"

"Okay, I've got an idea, you feel more relaxed when you are lying down, ne?"

"Well, yes, in a way looking the ceiling is very comforting… Hey! Ranma! What the hell are you doing?"

Ranma had laid her head on his lap: "Okay, now stretch out your legs and look at the ceiling or close your eyes…"

"But…"

"There is no but! If you can't unwind, we will never be able to have this talk!!... Now think to something very nice… Ah! You see, you are less tensed!! Now just listen to my voice…"

"Ranma? Are you trying to hypnotize me?"

"No, of course no!! Although it could be a nice idea!..." She pinched him.

"Aïe! 'Kane please be quiet…"

"I guess I don't have any choice… I'm lying on your lap and you have your arm around my waist so if I move, you will stop me! But where is your other arm?"

"Just right here" and he stroked her hair "Hey!! Wait!! Are you trying to steer away our talk… no, no, no, you won't get me with this!"

…………………………………………….

To be continued

Well, as usual, I wanted to deal with a lot of things in a chapter, but today I can't stop myself from writing so I decided to stop this chapter here and I'm beginning the next one!

A big THANKS to Kaebi and thereviewergirl for their current reviews!!!

Thanks for reading and see you next chapter that will come very very soon!!

Célia


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Guest and guest**

Akane was still lying on Ranma's lap.

"Okay! Ranma, this time, I promise I will listen to you."

"Alright…well about other fiancées… you know I don't want to put you in danger so I think I will have to talk with each of them alone and explain them that now we are a couple and that we want to live our relationship quietly… A-KA-NE, are you listening to me?"

"Hmm yes, you want to talk to them alone, I understand…"

"So what are you doing?"

"Hmm nothing, just wanted to know if your hand was a lot bigger than mine…", she looked at him with a guilty look.

"Okay, today you are really not in the wood for a talk…. Ahh women…"

"Heyy Ranma, would you stop, macho man!"

"Me! A macho! Ah ah ah…. My little Akane, you don't see how lucky you are, I treat you as a princess, look I laid you down on me for your on comfort…"

"Okay, okay, now it's your turn…" She sat, "well what are you waiting for? My lap is opened for your head"

"Well that seems a good idea…"

He was about to lie down on her lap when they heard someone's whispering: "Oh! So cute…"

"Yusuke!! What are you doing here??" Akane got up to welcome him and heard a big Thumb behind her: "Oh sorry Ranma!! I got up while you were going to my lap… are you alright?"

"Hmm yes! No problem!!"

"So Yusuke…."

"Ah yes, I came to see you my dear Akane about the wedding, Kasumi told me she wanted to tell Ranma and Nabiki about it. But you haven't presented me to Ranma correctly yet."

Ranma was fuming, 'this man! This man! He called her 'my dear Akane', I will kill him!!'

Then Akane spoke: "Ranma? Ranma!!"

Ranma got up and went to face Yusuke.

"Nice to meet you Ranma… I've heard a lot about you…"

"Nice to meet you too Yusuke…" He looked him in the eyes 'If you touch her, I kill you'

"Oh, but Akane, maybe I disturbed you?"

"No! No! We were just talking"

'Pfff talking… Hey! I wanted to lie down on her lap! Damn him!! When it's not my fiancées, it's him!'

"Well Yusuke, I think Kasumi prepared some tea for us, so let's get back home"

Ranma was still brooding over and he didn't hear Akane.

"Ranma?? Ranma! It's the second time in 3 minutes that I must wake you… are you coming?"

"Ah yes Akane! Of course!" 'Where??'

……………………………………..

When they entered the sitting room, Akane told them she wanted to change.

"Ranma, can you come with me? I need help for hmm"

"For….."

Every one in the room was looking at him bemused.

'Ranma! You really need to learn a lot of things about women' Yusuke was thinking.

Akane was eyeing Ranma intensively.

"Okay! I'm coming"

They went into Akane's room.

"Hmm Akane, I don't understand why you need me."

"Ranma Saotome! Sometimes you are really a baka! Try to remember that when I ask you to come with me, you don't argue and you come! Of course, I don't need you for changing my clothes." She was now blushing.

"Ahmm euh yes, if you say so…so you….."

"So that means I want to talk to you!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, this gets clearer second by second… and you want to talk about?"

"About Yusuke of course!"

Ranma frowned. "Oh Ranma, don't play with me, I know when you are jealous…"

"Me! Jealous! Ah ah ah, never!!"

"I remember you that few days ago you thought I would marry him…"

"Yes, but now it's clear…"

"Okay, so why did you give him the killer look????"

"Me!! No, I would never threaten him…"

"Ranma, tell what you want, I know you; so I just wanted you to know that if Yusuke calls me 'my dear Akane' it's because I know him for a long time, and to me, he is more like a big brother than anything, so please, be cool with him…please Ranma…". She was almost in his embrace.

"That's not fair! I can't say no if you are looking at me that way and if you threw yourself in my arms!"

They stayed like this for what it seems an eternity. He was approaching her lips when they heard someone calling for them: "Akane! Ranma! Tea is ready!"

"No! No! No! I'm going to kiss you even if everyone is yelling at the same time, even if the door or the window opened…"

"Well Ranma! I never saw you so determined…"

Ranma took her face in his hands for a sweet kiss but couldn't help moving his hands in her back. Akane had put her arms around his neck and Ranma deepened the kiss, and when their tongues met it was at first surprising but they eased. Akane couldn't remember when she had felt so well and when she had been so weak at the same time, if he was not holding her, she couldn't stand.

When the kiss ended, they needed to breathe. 'Wouh! For a first real kiss, it's not bad… well and her, what did she think?'

"Hmm Ranma…" 'Oh no, I'm blushing' "… I like your determination!"

"Thanks…" 'Oh no, I'm blushing too' "… well I think we should go back down, for tea…"

"Ah yes! I almost forgot!! But remember, I must change my clothes so… I let you go first."

…………………………………

When everybody was sitting around the table, Soun talked: "Well Yusuke! It has been a while since I saw you the last time. Why are you in town?"

"Ah well… I had to come to see my brother for business…"

"How long have you left Nerima? Maybe 10 years??"

"Yes, I had to leave for my study… my brother has chosen the same way as me but, him, in a traditional way, and me, at hospital."

"Yes, you are now a great surgeon! What a nice job!"

"Thank you Soun, I'm really happy to be back in Nerima for a while… your daughters have become very beautiful."

"Ah ah ah! You are right Yusuke! Oh Yusuke have you met the fiancé of Akane, Ranma, and his father, Genma?"

Ranma was quiet and was listening to the talk with a great attention. With all these details on Yusuke, he had made his idea about the wedding. But, of course, he had also noticed that he was nothing less but a surgeon and that he found Akane beautiful…

Yusuke talked again: "Yes, I had the pleasure to meet Ranma; he seems to take care of Akane!"

Soun: "Ah yes! That's new but Genma and I are very happy about this and their future wedding."

Akane tried to interrupt his talk: "Dad! Please! I don't want to talk about a wedding, don't you remember the disaster it was?"

Genma interfered: "Ranma, please say something! I hope you are more sensed than your fiancée, you know that the schools have to be united…"

"Yes Dad! I know this for what seems an eternity… but, tonight, we are having a guest so I don't think it's time to deal with wedding."

Akane was really impressed, since when Ranma was so smart??? She smiled warmly at him.

He smiled back. 'Is it me or are we looking stupid just looking like this in other eyes… ahh that must be love… What love??? No?? Oh shut up, you said you want to marry her so it's as you had said that you loved her….'

Kasumi decided to break the silence: "Hmm Yusuke, you will stay for dinner, ne?"

"Yes, thank you Kasumi, I would be glad eating with you."

Akane: "Ahh Kasumi, may I help you cooking?" She glanced at Ranma who had a bad look.

"What is it Ranma? Remember what I said to you this morning and remember that you said that you don't care if I was cooking for dinner…"

"Okay, okay, you are right… "

Yusuke decided to talk: "Akane! I'm sure you are a good cook!"

"Ah thanks Yusuke, I will do my best!" and she went to the kitchen with Kasumi.

………………….

In the sitting room, it was very tensed between Ranma and Yusuke. Silence…

'Ohh this Yusuke is getting me mad!! I promised Akane I will be cool with him so…'

Yusuke tried to break the ice between them, while Genma and Soun had their usual game.

"You know Ranma, I know you don't like me a lot…"

"Me? Nooo…"

"You are jealous because I know Akane very well and we are informal, it's because I know her for a long time and every time I had come back to Nerima, I went to see her."

"Yeah… I know about the "for a long time" thing".

"She is a nice, smart and beautiful girl and you need to realize it…"

"How dare you speaking to me this way? Of course I know it! 'Keep cool, keep cool' Do you know how many times I fought for her and she did it for me? Do you know I almost lost her, do you know the pain I suffered? I will never let another man touching her, I don't want to lose her another time."

Ranma was now standing behind Yusuke. When Akane and Kasumi entered the room, Akane went to Ranma. "Ranma! What the hell are you just doing??"

"Hmm nothing, we were having a little argument about nothing…"

Yusuke talked: "Hmm yes, but now we agree, ne Ranma?"

Ranma made a forced smile: "Of course, we agree… don't worry Akane…"

The girls placed the food on the table when someone rang at the door. Kasumi went to welcome the other guest.

Kasumi entered the sitting room with Dr Tofu: "Yusuke, since you are having dinner with us, I thought your brother could also eat with us…"

Dr Tofu was, as usual when there was Kasumi with him, acting crazy. He went to Nabiki: "Ah Yusuke, I'm glad you came…"

Kasumi: "Please sit down, we will have dinner".

Yusuke spoke: "So Akane, tell me what you cooked…"

Ranma was fuming, 'This gonna be a long dinner…'

…………………………

Hi!!

I'm still going on with the story,

When I started it, I thought I would write 5 chapters maxi but in fact, every time I begin a new chapter, I want to deal with too many things, I want to be as precise as possible, so I hope it's not getting boring!!

Thanks for reading and thanks a lot for the reviews!

See you next chapter!

Célia


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The dojo of truth**

Akane indicated the food she made to Yusuke.

And Yusuke ate a mouthful of it… A light went trough him, Ranma who was sitting face to him had a big smile on his face and was fighting not to laugh loudly because he knew Akane, who was at his side, would take it badly.

Akane glanced at Yusuke: "So Yusuke, how is it?"

"Ahm Akane, it is… it is… special."

That was enough for Ranma and he laughed loudly: "Ah ah ah!!!" 'You wanted to try to be clever and seduce Akane… now, see your face!!!'

"RAN-MA!!! Why are you laughing?? Are you making fun of my cook?"

"Hmm of course no Akane… I even think you are improving…" He smiled at her and looked at Yusuke 'eh eh 1 point for me'.

"You really think?" He nodded. "Ahh thank you!!! Tomorrow I will prepare your bento to thank you!!" She was really happy about it.

"Ah… yes… are you sure?" Ranma, head down, was trying to keep his cool attitude.

Yusuke was smiling, 'Poor Ranma…'

Soun added: "What a good idea! As a fiancée and future wife, Akane must prepare your bento! Ah I'm really glad you two forming a real couple…"

"Oh no Dad, don't cry!"

"You know I'm really happy about this… this is so much joy… my little baby has finally understood the importance of wedding." He was crying in Genma's arms.

Dr Tofu was eating quietly: "Ahh Kasumi, your spaghettis are really good."

Kasumi: "Ah ah ah! Ono, you are eating your baguettes!!"

Every one was too concentrated on his plate that they didn't notice she called him by his first name…

At the end of the dinner Kasumi went to the kitchen with Akane.

"Akane, I would like you to gather everybody in the dojo to talk about the wedding, so find something…."

"Okay, I have got an idea…"

She went back to the sitting room: "Dr Tofu, I think I have found a new technique, can I show you it now in the dojo?"

"Of course!"

"Ranma I need you, Nabiki could you come also? And Yusuke too… Ah and Kasumi will prepare some tea…"

………………………………….

Inside the dojo

Akane spoke: "Well you all understood that this was a way to gather ourselves in a place where we can speak quietly… But as I spoke about a technique and to create a diversion, I think Ranma and I should really have a little match… What do you think Ranma?"

"Akane, do you realize that, first, I'm stronger than you, and second, that you wear a dress and this is not the best outfit for a fight!"

"Oh! Come on Ranma, just for the diversion, and don't worry about me, I'm sure I can get you…"

"Are you challenging me??"

"Yes!!! The winner is the one who succeeds in paralyzing the other. Okay?"

"I bet I can win in 5 seconds chrono…"

"I bet I will win without you realizing it…"

Yusuke was watching them with incredulous eyes; he asked Nabiki who was sitting next to him: "Are they always acting like this together?"

"You mean as children… Yes always… and this time, in fact, they are not as childish as they can be!"

"Oh my!! It must be very animated at home!!"

"Yes, very animated…."

Ranma and Akane were prepared for the fight; they were facing each other with big smiles on their lips and looks that were saying 'I will get you'.

Nabiki: "Go!!!"

Ranma ran to Akane, she wanted to jump but what he did prevent her from doing it…

"RAN-MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SAOTOME, you are a dead man!!!!!!!"

He had just lifted her dress, and gave everybody a good view of her pants!!! She was fuming but she was not paralyzed and she knew he was going to take her to prevent her from moving… and she had an idea!!

She let him taking her in his arms and when he was about to say: 'I win' she put her arms around his neck and give her the killer look, the one Ranma couldn't resist, the pleading eyes… She got him, he stopped instantaneously his attack.

She whispered in his ears: "Ranma… I want to kiss you senseless, now!"

"What? Here, now??" He was blushing.

He was so lost in his thoughts that she had the time to hit him hard on the head. He felt to the ground and she sat on his body proudly: "I win!!!"

Everybody applauded even if they hadn't understood how she got him.

Dr Tofu: "Akane, your new technique seems to be very efficient! I'm very proud of you!"

Kasumi entered the dojo with tea and found Akane sat on Ranma's back: "Hmm Akane, what just happened?"

"Oh nothing sister, just a bet between Ranma and me." Ranma got out of his knock out.

"He! Akane! What about a diet????"

"RAN-MA!!!!" She was about to hit him and lost her balance when he turned to take her.

"I win!!!!!" said proudly Ranma. "Look Akane, I was able to move, so you hadn't won completely!! And now you can't move!!!!"

Akane was a fury and was trying to get off his grip but she just couldn't, "Shit!!".

Kasumi: "Ranma! Akane! Could you stop your games five minutes??"

"Yes, sorry sister…"… "Sorry Kasumi, we are listening to you…"

Kasumi gave out the cups of tea and went to sit down next to Dr Tofu.

She began: "Well, as you know there is gonna be a wedding… in fact, Dr Tofu proposed to me one week ago and I accepted."

Dr Tofu: "ah yes!!! I'm so happy you accept Kasumi…"

Kasumi: "the wedding is next week on Saturday. We decided to keep it secret from our families because of a little problem linked to Ono…"

Dr Tofu: "Yes!! You have already met my mother and her choice of future brides!!"

Ranma: "yes I remember, but she seemed to appreciate Kasumi…"

Kasumi: "No, the problem is not me… the problem is the chosen future brides!! The mother of Ono had talked to them and they finally wanted to marry him!! And if you remember they were body builders! So we decided to only tell our witnesses. And we decided to charge them of the preparations not to be too visible."

Ranma: "So that's why I saw Akane and Yusuke in a wedding shop!"

Kasumi: "Yes! I had chosen my dress and Yusuke went to chose a tuxedo as he is as tall as Ono."

Nabiki: "But why choosing Akane as your witness and not me?"

Kasumi: "I'm sorry Nabiki, I just had to chose, it was difficult, believe me… but Akane seemed really disappointed by her failed wedding and I felt guilty for having a wedding, so I thought I couldn't lie to her about a wedding and I knew that she gets along with Yusuke so…"

Nabiki: "Okay! Don't worry Kasumi! So I think that a 'Congratulations' is welcomed!"

Akane: "I'm sorry Nabiki, I couldn't tell you…"

Nabiki: "Oh but you knew as I always know everything that I would have found!! And I find it very easily! I heard a call between Kasumi and Dr Tofu, there was a story about a wedding… so I led my inquiry!!!"

Dr Tofu: "But how do you come to make us tell you the truth?"

Akane: "Ahhh this is my fault… in fact, Ranma saw Yusuke and me leaving a wedding shop and he thought I was going to marry Yusuke... so I told him that I was not marrying Yusuke! And… well…"

Nabiki: "And I asked Akane to tell me the truth, because I had taken great photos of Ranma and her that could have been distributed at school!!!!"

Kasumi: "Nabiki, you will never change!!"

Ranma: "So what's now? When will you tell it to your families?"

Dr Tofu: "2 days before the wedding, because we know how excited they will be and as my mother will be in Nerima, she won't be able to tell her small town about it so… no problem!"

Ranma: "Okay! But I have a last question, why a church? Why not a traditional wedding?"

Kasumi laughed: "Oh! It's simple... I will tell you the whole story: we are the day when Ono proposed to me.

We were walking together in this street on the way back to his office when we noticed this church on our right. A wedding was celebrating and a young couple was watching the wedding from the outside of the church. Then the man knelt down and proposed to the woman.

Dr Tofu was watching them and went to the woman and told her: 'Oh Kasumi I so happy you accept to marry me!!!'"

A lot of thumbs were heard in the dojo.

Nabiki: "And???"

Kasumi: "And I thought it was his way to propose to me so we decided to get married!!!"

Dr Tofu was blushing and took Ranma in his arms: "Oh Kasumi, I'm sure we will be happy together!!!"

Kasumi laughed: "What a comic!!! So I thought that this church would be perfect for our wedding, ne Ono?"

Dr Tofu turned to Kasumi: "Oh Kasumi… meeting you here… of all places…"

Kasumi: "Akane, Yusuke how are going the preparations?"

Yusuke: "Very good! We had time to see each other and everything will be okay!"

Akane: "Yes, this will be perfect! I promise! I'm sorry for leaving the repetition the other day but…."

Ranma: "Ah yes, it's my fault… sorry…"

Kasumi: "Don't worry! I'm glad you finally get together, you make a cute couple!"

Ranma and Akane blushed.

Yusuke looked at them, 'Ahhh young lovers….'

Ranma looked at him, 'Now, I understand what Akane wanted to say that Yusuke had to remind me of somebody, if you put glasses on him, he is his brother!! But wait a minute! Doesn't Akane have a big crush on Dr Tofu before??? Yusuke is practically the same…!!"

Akane tried to read trough Ranma's eyes and she could see something was bothering him.

"Ranma, are you okay? Is it my hit on your head?"

"Nothing Akane… Just putting all in order in my mind!!!"

Dr Tofu and Yusuke got up: "We are going back to the office, it's getting late!"

Kasumi and Nabiki escorted them. Yusuke: "Good bye Akane! See you tomorrow! You are not coming back home?"

"No, I need a little more practice before getting to bed. Good bye Yusuke, see you!"

Ranma and Akane were let alone in the dojo.

"Akane, a little more practice? Who are you kidding? I begin to understand you when you want to be alone with me!!"

"Oh my dear Ranma, how confident you are!! Now I wasn't kidding anyone, I really want to practice."

"Yeahhh and I'm the Queen of England! It's almost 10pm and you still have a dress!"

"But I can practice in dress, if nobody watches me!!"

"You mean you don't want me here with you! I don't believe a single word!"

"Okay! Okay! For tonight, you are maybe right! But Maybe!!!"

"So tell me…"

"Oh nothing… just wanted to have your impressions about their wedding…"

"Well, that's a surprising way to propose to someone, and I'm not sure he was really aware of doing it… but they make a great couple and I'm sure they will really be happy together!"

"Yes me too!! And for the proposal, yes it is weird but I can't imagine Dr Tofu proposed to my sister without knocking a wall or proposed to somebody else!... I think a proposal must be personal and look alike the couple, must refer to something the couple shares, and in a romantic way…" Akane was dreaming!! "Yes! A great restaurant…Flowers, nice music… the night… or maybe the day, a big field, wind… cherry blossoms…"

"Euhh Akane?? Akane?? Are you on Earth???"

He pinched her: "Hey!! What are you doing Ranma?"

"I'm bringing you back to Earth! You were lost in your proposals! You know you ask too much I think…"

"You say that because you will be the one who will propose to me!"

He stayed dumbfounded; she put her hand on her mouth and looked to the floor 'What the hell have I just said???'

"ah ah ah! Ranma, I'm very tired, I'm going to bed, see you…"

He took her in his arms before she had a chance to move and kissed her hard, passionately.

And finally when the kiss ended, they were blushing fiercely because they had never felt in their lives so much passion. He took her hand and they headed back home.

When they separated at Akane's room, they were still blushing. He leaned down and whispered in her ear: "You are right Akane, I will…"

……………………………………….

Hello minna-san!!

Now that you know about the wedding, the first plot is coming to an end (yes, I know, 8 chapters for one plot…) but I promise the story will go on.

I will try to keep the rhythm of updates! I'm very happy to read your reviews!! Thanks

See you next chapter!!!

Célia


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Enter… Troubles!**

Akane couldn't sleep well, of course she was thinking about Ranma.

'He can be a real baka, insensitive, a child, and he can be serious, smart, nice, handsome and even sexy! This whisper in my ear… and the passion we shared in this kiss… Oh no I'm blushing alone in the dark!!! Baka! Baka! Baka!'

Ranma couldn't sleep too. 'I wonder if she thinks that I'm ridiculous when I'm serious, just as when I left her and told her about the proposal… sometimes I really don't know what goes through me, like when I kissed her in the dojo, I just couldn't control myself… ahhh, there are too many questions… _(There is not one solution… lol … Sorry, I couldn't help…)_

…………………..

The next morning was very weird

Akane entered the sitting room and sat to have breakfast. Every one looked at her,

Nabiki: "Oh oh! Akane, did you forget to sleep?"

Akane: "What?? Ah no… just not slept enough…"

Nabiki: "Is it linked to Ranma???"

Akane blushed: "NA-BI-KI what are you meaning???"

Ranma entered the room; he had the same face as Akane.

Nabiki: "Oh I mean nothing but when I see your fiancé's face, I can't help wondering…"

Ranma: "Morning everybody, Akane…"

Akane: "Morning Ranma…" 'Why am I blushing?...Easy: you thought about him all night long'

………………….

The way to school

Akane: "Ranma? Can I ask you something?"

Ranma went down the fence: "Yes, of course!"

"After school, I must meet Yusuke, but as I have one hour left, I would like to know if you wanted to go for a walk with me?"

"Yes, of course!"

"Ranma, do you know other answer than 'Yes, of course!'"

"Yes, of course!" and he laughed and made faces.

Akane hit him with her schoolbag and began to chase him: "Ranma, wait!!!"

Ranma turned to face her, he was laughing and her too, 'the atmosphere is less tensed…'

Akane was running to him, 'He got me, he eased the talk…', she was about to reach him when a 'Ring' was heard, and a bike appeared running over Ranma.

Shampoo: "Nihao Airen! Ranma will go on a date with me?"

Ranma: "No Shampoo, not today… but I will need to talk to you about something important so someday I will call you, okay?"

Shampoo threw herself in Ranma's arms: "Ahh Shampoo is so happy!!! Ranma loves her…"

Akane went on walking to the school and gave a hit on Ranma's head.

Ranma: "Akane, waiiiiiiit! Akane!!!"

When he got off of Shampoo, he caught up with Akane: "Akane, please look at me… you know I don't want to have a date with her, I just want to explain to her that now I'm with you, Akane???"

Akane: "Yes, I know."

"So why did you get angry at me?"

"Oh… just for the fun, to see your guilty face and pleading eyes, you are so cute!... This time I got you!!!!"

"Akane!! That's not fair!! I really thought you were angry, you even hit me!!"

"Yeah but not hard and remember what we said about our little games…"

"Akane!! Don't run!!! The next time I will get you!!!! Wait!!!!"

………………………….

Lunch time

Akane ate with her friends, and their subject of conversation was Ranma of course!

Yuka and Sayuri wanted to know everything. When Akane was about to tell her something Ukyo appeared: "Akane!! What's going on with Ranma??"

"Ah… Ukyo… well hmm, I think it would be better if Ranma talked to you but… in fact, we decided to…well, 'oh no, I'm blushing', we are kinda together now…"

Yuka and Sayuri jumped: "WHAT???? I knew it! I knew it! Akane, give us all the details? Have you kissed? Is he a good kisser??"

Ukyo: "Akane! I can tolerate this! You forced Ranma honey to go out with you…"

Not far from them Ranma was having the same talk with Daisuke and Hiroshi.

Daisuke: "So… Ranma… we all see something has changed between Akane and you…"

"I don't know what you mean…"

Hiroshi: "Oh buddy! We know you and we saw you yesterday holding hands and today chasing each other in a funny way… So Akane and you are now a couple?..."

"Well… we…"

Ukyo was now threatening Akane with her spatula: "Akane!! Answer me!! Tell me you forced him… I won't tolerate this, Ranma is my fiancé!!!"

Akane succeeded in avoiding the first hit of the spatula but Ukyo was enraged: "You can't take him away from me… He is my fiancé!" Akane was now on the floor, the next hit of the spatula was going to hit her, she was out of breath.

Ranma didn't finish his sentence because he heard screams; they were coming from Yuka and Sayuri. 'Shit! Akane!! Ukyo!!!'.

Ranma ran as fast as he could to stop Ukyo. He knew Akane could defend herself but this time Ukyo seemed really angry. He managed to stop the spatula from hitting Akane.

"Ukyo!! What the hell are you doing??"

"Oh Ranma honey, I wanted to deliver you from Akane, I know she forced you to go out with her…".

"Ukyo! She didn't force me!!"

Kuno, of course, decided to make his entrance: "Ranma! How could you force Akane to be with you? You will be punished from this crime!!!"

Ranma hit him easily: "Okay, okay! Another challenger? No! Well… Listen to me carefully; the first who tries to harm Akane will be injured by me!! And Ukyo, this involved you…

You will have to accept that Akane didn't force me and I didn't force her."

Akane, 'okay, so now he just told everyone about us!' "Hmm Ranma… be cool, there is no way I will be injured, ne Ukyo?"

Ukyo: "Of course you will be injured! Ranma is mine!!!"

Ranma: "Ukyo!! You are a very good friend but my fiancée is Akane, so accept it!"

Kuno: "My dear Akane, I promise I will deliver you from this suffering."

The bell rang, and the afternoon was very tensed in the classroom…

At the end of classes, Akane and Ranma ran to avoid others challenges.

………………………….

Akane and Ranma stopped from running and looked back to see if they were chased.

Nobody was in view.

"Hey Akane! You had promised me a date this morning so…"

"No! It was not a date, I talked about a walk… and for the moment, it's not a walk, it's just running away…"

"Nobody is following us, so we can walk now. Where do you want to go?"

"You know it's very complicated, we must find a place where nobody can find us…"

"Ha!! Yes… troubles…"

"Yes! Damn them! I wanted to go to the park! Today, it's a sunny day and it spring time!"

"Well, we can go to the park and try to find a quiet place. And if somebody tries to disturb us, we will see… okay?"

"Yes!! You know Ranma, I really like when you are nice to me like this, it changes from usual insults…"

"Don't worry; I will call you Tomboy sometimes because you really are a tomboy."

"Baka!!!"

They arrived at the park, for the moment it seems quiet, and they find a place on the lawn. They sat in silence, looking at the lake.

"Ranma, do you want to lie down on my lap? I mean, yesterday you couldn't… so…"

Ranma blushed… "hmm here? In a public place?"

"Oh come on Ranma! Since when are you modest?"

"Hmmm okay, okay, if you insist… but I want to ask you something and you must promise you won't be angry, okay?"

"Okay, it's a deal… as usual!!"

Ranma placed his head on her lap and closed his eyes to forget they were in a public place.

"So Akane… well… I know you won't like my question so I'm really begging you to stay calm…"

"Well go on Ranma and I will see…"

"It's about Yusuke… at first when I met you, you had a big crush on Dr Tofu… and it seems that Yusuke looks alike Dr Tofu, so had you a crush on him too???"

"What??? Ranma! I thought we agreed about Yusuke!!"

"Hmm Akane, could you put your hands off of my neck, you don't want to strangle me, ne?"

"Ah yes, sorry… You really feel threatened by him? Ranma… It's me that should felt threatened by your others fiancées!"

"Akane, you are eluding my question…."

"Yes, it's true Yusuke looks alike his brother, but Yusuke is older, and I have always seen him as a big brother; I remember when I lost my mother, he was there and he took me in his arms…" Akane felt a tear on her cheek…

Ranma felt Akane tensed, when she stopped talking, he opened his eyes: "Oh Akane… I'm sorry for reminded you of something so sad… I didn't want to…"

He sat down and held her hands in his. 'I'm really a Baka!! Look what you have down Ranma!!'

"Don't worry Ranma…" She smiled sadly at him.

"Hmm… Akane…" He opened his arms "Do you want a big hug??"

She laughed a little bit: "Since when do you need my permission to take me in your arms?".

He said nothing, but blushed and she threw herself in his arms.

"You know Ranma, when you are like this, I love you more."

"What??" 'Has she just said that she loves me???? She didn't seem to have noticed… what must I say?'

"Akane, I…"

"Oh Ranma!!! I'm sorry I must go, I must meet Yusuke in 5 minutes… sorry."

She got up, planted a small peck on his lips and ran.

Ranma stood here disbelieved… 'She hasn't realized… but if she realize later? What must I do??'

………………….

When Akane was running, she was thinking, thinking and thinking… something was bothering her??? Like if a big thing had just happened…

Yusuke saw her coming: "Akane!!"

"Hi! Yusuke? How are you?"

"Fine!! But you, you seem lost in your thoughts…"

"Ah yes! I think I've said something but I just couldn't remember what…"

"To Ranma?"

"Yes, at the park… we talked a little bit about… you… the fact that you were there when my mum died… and after, I think I said something about loving him when he is nice. Oh Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!"

Yusuke laughed: "It was the first time you were saying that you love him?"

"Yes! And the worst part of it is that I didn't realize it, and when he tried to answer, I just ran off to see you… Baka!!!"

"Don't worry Akane, I'm sure he knows that you didn't realize what you were saying…"

"Yes? You think? I will talk with him tonight… and if? If he doesn't love me back?"

"Hmm Akane, you two decided to spend your life together so I think he is just crazy about you!!!!"

Akane smiled: "Yes you must be right…"

………………………………..

When Akane came back home, she went to the dojo because she knew she would find Ranma.

She just didn't know what she is gonna tell him but…

She opened the door of the dojo, Ranma was training…

He stopped: "Ah Akane, you are back, how is it going for the wedding?"

She was about to talk when she felt someone in her back, catching her and threatening her with a sabre. Akane couldn't move, the sabre was on her neck, "Ranma… what's going on?"

Ranma hurried to Akane but when he saw the face of her aggressor, he was disbelieved:

"Mom!!! What the hell are you doing???"

Nodoka: "Ranma, I must tell you something very important about Akane…"

Akane: "Nodoka????"

…………………………

To be continued!!!!

Thanks for the reviews!!!! I'm still very happy to read reviews from the ones that review from the beginning (thanks to Kaebi and thereviewgirl!!) and to read reviews from new people!

For AnneMarie 89: the failed wedding is the one of manga n°38

For HarryandHermi: sorry for the mistakes!!! Don't hesitate to tell me the big ones!! (as I finished my studies, I don't have English classes anymore!!!). Thanks for your nice review!!

See you all next chapter!!!

Célia


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Bedtime**

In the dojo

Akane could feel the blade of the katakana on her neck: "Nodoka, what are you talking about??"

"Mum! Please put you saber down, we will discuss quietly, release Akane, mum…"

"No, my son, I must tell you something important…"

"Release Akane first…" He was now very angry and his look was threatening.

Nodoka released Akane who threw herself in Ranma's arms.

Nodoka: "Akane, you don't have the right to touch Ranma!!"

Akane: "What?? I don't understand a thing."

"Ok, I will explain to you, but Ranma, sit down, it will be very hard for you."

"Ok mum…" Ranma and Akane were wondering about what Nodoka could have discovered.

"Well, you know I left you after your failed wedding because I had to come back home. I came back here five days ago but because of what I saw, I couldn't come back to Tendo's house…"

"Mum, tell me what's wrong!!"

"I was walking in town when I saw Akane and a man, older than you; they seemed to know each other very well. I didn't know if she was cheating on you so I followed her until today, and she saw this man almost every day! And they were shopping for a wedding!! Ranma I'm so sorry to tell you this… but Akane you don't deserve my son, he deserves a woman who loves him and above all who is not unfaithful to him… that's why I want you to leave my son, Akane…" and she put the saber in front of Akane another time.

"No, Nodoka, I'm not cheating on Ranma and I will never. Ranma knows who this other man is."

"What Ranma!! You know Akane is cheating on you!! And you tolerate this!! This is not an attitude for a man!!" She pointed her saber on Ranma.

"No, Mum!!! Please calm down, Yusuke is a friend of Akane and I know she is not cheating on me."

"It's true Nodoka! Ranma knows that I must see Yusuke sometimes after school; he helps me with something I have to do. There are still few days left and then, I won't see him anymore. But you must know that Ranma and I agreed about our relationship and that we are now a real couple."

"Is it true Ranma?"

"Yes, mum, all she said was true."

"So Akane and you are together!!! I'm so happy!!!" she went to her son and Akane and held them in her arms. "But when is your wedding?"

"Mum, for the moment we are not talking about our wedding, we are not together for so long, and we will just try to make things clear between us and above all, with the others."

"Ohhh but I hope you will talk quickly about wedding!! And I really want to have grandchildren soon!!!!"

Ranma and Akane blushed, a real red!!

"Mom please…"

"Oh you are so cute!!!!"

"Nodoka, you made me blushed!

"Don't call me Nodoka, call me Mom!!"

Kasumi went to look for them: "Dinner is ready!! Oh!! Nodoka I didn't know you were back!!"

………………………

Dinner was lively. The parents were busied in speaking about Ranma and Akane future wedding.

'What a shame they can't speak about Kasumi's wedding… Pfff Nodoka really scared me to death with her saber… and I couldn't talk with Ranma about the "love" affair' Akane had stopped talking with them because she knew she couldn't have the last word.

Ranma was thinking too 'If mom hadn't arrived, we would have talked… does she finally remember she said that she loved me?'

When the dinner ended, Soun, Genma and Nodoka agreed on something.

Soun talked: "Hmm, Akane, Ranma, we took a great decision, please listen to me, we decided, as you are now official fiancés and you agreed on being together, that you should share the same bedroom!"

Ranma and Akane shouted: "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!"

Nabiki: "Yes! Great pictures to take!"

Kasumi: "But Dad! There are not married still"

Soun: "Yes, but they will be in few weeks or months!!"

Nodoka: "For the moment, you will share Akane's room, but we will fit out a bigger room for you in a few days."

Kasumi wondered if Nodoka was thinking about the room she wanted to prepare for Ono and her. In fact, they had decided to live at Tendo's the first years of marriage until Ranma and Akane were prepared to manage the dojo.

Akane: "Dad!!! There is no way I'm going to share my room with him!!! No Way!!"

Ranma: "Mum! Dad! Are you gone insane??? We are not going to share a bedroom!!"

Nodoka: "Ranma! You are a man now, and you have a fiancée, you relationship seems to be serious so, now I'm back and with your fiancée under the same roof, there is no way you are not sharing the same bedroom!"

Ranma: "No! no! no!"

Akane: "Dad! No!!! If you pushed him into my room, I promised he is gonna sleep on the floor!"

………………………

That's why few minutes later, we met Akane and Ranma in pyjamas in her room, Ranma with his futon in one hand and a pillow in the other.

Ranma: "Just remember me how did we end up like this!!"

Akane: "Well… when they are not speaking about wedding, they put us in the same room!! Why us???"

Ranma: "Because… I don't know…"

Silence

Akane sat on her bed and Ranma on his futon. 'This gonna be a long night…'

Akane: "You know Ranma when I came in the dojo, I wanted to talk to you but your mother didn't help me!!"

"Yes… you wanna talk…."

"But first, you don't want to come and sit besides me?"

Ranma, 'she wants to kill me???' "Ah euh... yes… why not??" He got up but his legs where shaking. He sat on the bed, two meters at least away from Akane.

"Are you afraid of me Ranma??"

"Ah ah ah!! Of course no!!" 'I'm afraid of myself and of our closeness on a bed!!' He came closer. 'Breathe…'

"Ranma, I think you know what I want to talk about… In fact, I kinda… hmm.. told you… that I loved you… but I just kinda… didn't realize it at the time… I know it's weird and I don't know why…"

"Hmm you don't know why you told me that you loved me??"

"No! no! I don't know why I didn't realize it!! I mean it's not something you usually forget!! Maybe I found this was natural… but my problem is that as I ran off, I... hmm… didn't take the time to hear your answer…" She was looking at her feet, 'Calm down, it's Ranma, you know, the man of your life… Yeah, but I must hear it from him…'

"Ah…. My answer… well…" 'Tell her…' "Hmm Akane… you know…"

"I know…"

"Oh Akane, I… hmm… love….hmm… you…"

"True?"

"Of course…" Ranma was blushing and couldn't look her in the eyes.

"You know Akane, it's really not easy… when I thought you were dead in my arms… I was totally lost and I didn't know how I will find the courage to go on without you… I don't remember if I told you that I loved you loudly… I remember when you opened your eyes, but I couldn't tell you, even before the failed wedding… I was not sure about your feelings… it was really scaring me…"

"I know, we are young and our parents decided for us… don't you think that finally it's better for us to have fallen in love??"

Ranma laughed, "Yeah, of course!... I can't imagine spending my life with somebody I don't love or with a shrew!"

They stood silent for a moment, the night was falling.

"You know Ranma, I'm very impressed in fact. Since we've been together, you've been nice, you've even expressed your feelings even if it's not easy…" She put her hands on his.

"Ah yeah… I'm just trying to act as a boyfriend would do… and in fact, I really don't know if I'm good at this…"

"For the moment, it's really okay. To me, the most important thing is to make sure our feelings stay the same…"

"Yeah you are right…" 'Damn! She looks so cute…'

"Ranma? Are you okay??"

'No… no… don't look at me this way…' "Yes I'm okay…" 'Oh shit!!!'

Ranma, in a rush, took her in his arms and kissed her.

Akane was very surprised, but was really enjoying the kiss! 'Ouh! Ranma can be very passionate when he wants…'

Ranma deepened the kiss and laid Akane down on the bed with him.

Akane was feeling Ranma's body on her, this was very exciting and at the same time very frightening, the passion was growing and she wondered where it gonna stop…

Ranma broke the kiss, breathed hard and looked Akane in the eyes, "Sorry Akane…"

"You are sorry?" She was breathing hard too.

"I couldn't control myself, I'm sorry…"

"Don't worry, I'm a big girl and if you try something I don't agree, you will know it, I promise…"

She kissed him and put her arms around his neck. They rolled on a side. Ranma put one hand under the top of her pyjamas. 'her skin is so smooth…'

Akane felt his hand on her back, 'his hand is warm…'.

Ranma began to kiss her neck and was feeling Akane's body answering to his touch. 'But what the hell am I doing??' He stopped himself and put his head on her neckline and his two arms around her waist, and held her.

Akane didn't know what to think or what to do.

"Akane, I think that we must go to sleep, ne?"

"Hmm… yes, if you want?? What's wrong Ranma??"

"Well, it's the first night we are gonna spend together as a real couple, I'm supposed to sleep on my futon, and the first thing I do is kissing you and touching you and… I know we are lovers and … but what I want is really not correct for tonight, so I will go back to my futon and sleep."

Akane blushed, "Okay, we don't have to hurry anyway… but Ranma, there is no way you are going to sleep on your futon…"

"Akane…."

"No! Ranma, you are in my arms, and I'm not leaving you, plus I think it will be warmer if you stay with me than if you sleep on the floor."

"First, I'm not in your arms, you are in my arms and second… I don't think it's a good idea, you and me in the same bed all night long…"

"Ranma, you are a gentleman and I will do nothing to… well you know what I mean… so you don't move, I put a cover on ourselves and we sleep, okay?"

"Hmm yes, okay…" 'Kami-sama, please help me!!!'

'I'm sure he will sleep as a baby as he is in my embrace and I hope me too….'

They shared a last good night kiss.

"Akane, I would prefer if it's you who sleeps in my embrace…"

"Why??"

"Hmmm… how to tell you… I kinda think that… the promiscuity between my head and your bust is not a good idea…"

"Ah… okay…"

Akane puts a cover on them and Ranma took her in his arms.

"Good night Ranma…"

"Good night 'Kane…"

…………………………………………………………….

To be continued

Hello everybody!!

10 chapters!! Yes!!! I really hope you like the story and this new chapter.

Thanks for reading and thanks for the reviews!!!!!!!!!! 

See you next chapter!!!

Célia


End file.
